The Pop Star Comes, I Fell
by Keke3011
Summary: Austin Moon- handsome, egotistic, pop star Ally Dawson- shy, songwriter with stage fright who doesn't like Austin Moon What happens when Austin starts at Marino High? Will they fall in love or will Ally continue to dislike Austin? Find out in The Pop Star Comes, I Fell.
1. The Pop Star Comes To Marino

**Hi people of Fan Fiction. This is my second story. My first was I'm The Only One To Not Like The Jock. I would've said hi or something in my first one BUT, I'm kinda shy. But now I think I'll could write to you without deleting it. So if you see this I obviously didn't delete it. ANYWAYS! To my story. I hope you all like it and Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Pop Star Comes To Marino High<p>

Hi I'm Allyson Marie Dawson. But you can call me Ally. I am 16 years old and I'm in 11th grade. I have mid-back brown hair and eyes. I have a sister and 2 brothers. Riley is my younger sister. She is 14 years old and in 9th grade. She has shoulder length brown hair with bangs and pink highlights. My brothers are Steve and Arron. They both have brown hair and eyes. Steve is 18 years old and in collage. Arron is 12 years old and in 7th grade.

I have a best friend named Patricia DeLaRosa, but if you call her Patricia she will hurt you. So I'd advise you to call her Trish instead. She is the same age as me and in the same grade. She has black curly short hair and brown eyes. SO other fun facts about me are I have a songbook, I work at my dad's store Sonic Boom, I like the food pickles, I never had my first kiss**(1),** I never had a boyfriend**(1)**, and I hate the singer Austin Moon.

He is this singer that ALMOST ALL girls love. I dislike him. My sister and Trish love him though. Just like EVERY OTHER GIRL IN THE WORLD!

* * *

><p>I just woke up. I changed out of my PJ's and into my clothes. I am wearing black jeans, gray sweater with a black heart on it, gray converse, white beanie, and black sunglasses<strong>(2)<strong>. I ran downstairs and followed Riley to the bus stop.

When the bus got to school, I saw people surrounding the one and only Austin and hie red-headed video director friend. Which I know because of Trish and Riley. I got my stuff from my locker and started to walk to my advisory. I ran into someone. I looked up to see Austin Moon. I was going to say sorry, when he covered my mouth and pulled me into a janitor closet. WOW!

"Please don't scream," He said nervously. "Just 'cause I'm THE Austin Moon." He smirked and popped his collar.

"Cocky much? And I'm sure there is another Austin Moon in this world," I said. I went to go out of the closet when he pulled me back.

"Whoa wait you don't like me? But EVERYBODY likes me! I'm THE Austin Moon," he said with a frown.

"Yep," I said and I ran to advisory. Austin got in right before the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Ingrid, looked around before talking.

"Class I have to go talk to the principal. I'll be back," she said. Everyone ran to Austin and started to talk to me. I stayed at my seat. I decided to wrote a song. I decided to call it Teardrops On My Guitar**(3)** It's for that guy I used to have a crush on. He found out and 'let me down easy'. Anyways here are the lyrics:

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that GIRL he talks about,  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without.<p>

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny _[radio version]_  
>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at NIGHT<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>He's the REASON for the teardrops on my guitar<br>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing STAR  
>He's the song in the CAR I keep singing, don't know why I do<p>

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She better hold him tight, give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

He's the REASON for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing STAR<br>He's the song in the CAR I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I DRIVE home alone.  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight.<p>

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Yep his name was Drew he was SO cute. Anyways I noticed that everyone was STILL talking to Austin, even Trish. UGH! Why did the pop star have to Marino High?

* * *

><p><strong>I think this story is better. By the way here is the <strong>**Disclaimer:**

**(1)This will be very important to know for this story.**

**(2)Here's the outfit link:**

. pin/296956169152613171/

**(3)I don't own Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.**

**Well again Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you didn't eat TOO much turkey like I did. Thanks everyone who read the first chapter!**

**3 Keke3011**


	2. You Want Me To Do WHAT?

**Hi again! I have 2 questions for you:**

**1.)Do you have an older brother who always tries to get you to play video games with him?**

**2.) What is you favorite line from JESSIE?**

**My answers:**

**1.) Yes I do but I still NOT dislike him TOO much.**

**2.)It is from Zuri: If we are gonna die in here anyways and I strangle ****Stewart, will it still cont as murder?**

**ANYWAYS! To the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: You Want Me To WHAT?<p>

Right now I'm sitting ALONE at lunch. Again everyone is around Austin. I see Austin get up and come towards me. Everybody stares at him. He sits and says something I would NEVER expect to come out of the egotistic mouth of his.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked as he amazingly sneaks a note to me. I opened it and read it. This is what it says:

_Ally I NEED a fake girlfriend to get the girls off my back. Plus my record label thought it would be a good idea. PLEASE I will do anything. We will go to my house after school if you say yes. ~Austin_

I looked up at his puppy eyes. CURSE THOSE PUPPY EYES! I nodded he smiled . His kissed my cheek and pulled me into the hallway we lost people who were following us. He pulled me into a janitor's closet.

"OK so we ARE gonna have to go on some dates, and hold hands, kiss-" he started.

"Whoa wait kiss?" I asked. I was a little nervous.

"Yeah wh-" he started than he had a look of realization on his face. "You'vs never had you first kiss, huh? I know it's special because my 12 year old sister ALWAYS talks about it."

"Yeah I haven't," I blushed. "Anyways, you said you would do ANYTHING right?" I asked smirking

"Yeah," he said.

"OK well your music is a lit- wait no it's A LOT self-absorbed. So you should sing a song not at all self-absorbed," I answered. At least my sister won't be listening to those kind of songs.

"Really? I thought you would be asking for money or something like that," he sighed.

"Well, my sister listens to your songs and I don't want her to be self-absorbed," I answered.

"OK you have to help pick the song," he said.

"OK well I gotta go," I said. Right now is my free period. I went to the music room and started to sing the song I've just finished. It's called Break Down The Walls**(1)**:

"Whoa! Yeah!

Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
>Scared to show the world you exist<br>Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness  
>The world is so much brighter than this<p>

Yeah, if you never take a shot  
>You're never gonna win<br>So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa  
>Don't be afraid to let them fall<br>Break down the walls  
>Whoa<br>And you can dare to have it all  
>Come on and give it everything you can<br>Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls  
>B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah<p>

Change  
>You can fight it inside<br>Think don't have the strength that it takes  
>Oh and truth<p>

You can twist and resist it  
>Or finally look it straight in the face<br>'Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win  
>So find a way somehow<p>

To break down the walls, whoa  
>Don't be afraid to let them fall<br>Break down the walls, whoa  
>And you can dare to have it all<br>Come on and give it everything you can  
>Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls<p>

Go on and watch them tumble down  
>Feel all the doubt<br>Just crumble now  
>And let the light come pouring in<p>

Just break down the walls, whoa  
>Don't be afraid to let them fall<br>Break down the walls, whoa  
>And you can dare to have it all<br>C'mon and give it everything you can  
>Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa<br>Break down the walls, whoa  
>Break down the walls, whoa<br>Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls"

I heard clapping when I finished. I let out a scream. "Wow Als! Never knew you would scream at your boyfriend," a voice chuckled. I turned around to see Austin. I glared at him. "So did you write that? It was amazing you should try and get a record deal."

"Yes I wrote it and I can't I have HUGE stage fright," I said. Then I got an idea. "You should sing it! It is perfect. It's not all about you. It's about you telling someone to face there fears! It'd be perfect!"

"OK let's practice the song," he said and we started to play the piano. He practiced that song for the rest of the period. I am kinda scared of how people will like my song. Austin said he's gonna take me to the meeting. I am also scared of talking to a big name record producer. Oh well what could happen. I think I'll go now before I start listing off what could go wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I want to know which one you think should happen:<strong>

**1.) Ally throws up on everyone**

**2.) Ally rambles as Austin stops her and starts singing the song**

**3.) Ally chickens out and doesn't got to the meeting**

**4.)EVERYTHING goes wrong except they LOVE the song**

**Here's the Disclaimer:**

**I Don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize**

**(1) I don't own Break Down The Walls by Ross Lynch**

**3 Keke3011**


	3. NERVOUSNESS

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! The winner is #2. For the guests I put the Date in parentheses after. My responses to your reviews:**

**Lizard: Thanks Lizard! And I know your my BFF because you call yourself lizard!**

**Guest(Dec 3): I like this one too**

**Guest(Nov 29):Thanks. I like that you like my story**

**Guest(Nov 28): A lot of people like that one and I like it too**

**AUSLLYFORLIFE: That one would be hilarious!**

**Mickey: Thanks!**

**i-am-allyssa: Thank you so much!**

** 8: Thank a lot of people picked that one**

**pancakesxpickles: I will continue**

**Speaking of which to the chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: NERVOUSNESS!<p>

* * *

><p>I am SO nervous. I mean this is the first time selling a song. I wore something nice. I am wearing a beige sleeveless dress with black birds on it, a matching belt, silver triangle ring, a brown feather necklace, a sleeveless jean jacket with pearls on it, brown and beige sandals and a brown bag<strong>(1)<strong>. I put my hair in a side-braid. In the bag was my book and the CD of the music for Break Down The Walls**(2)**. Austin was going to do a live performance for Jimmy.

I hurried to meet Austin outside. When we got there I started to use deep breathes.

"Ally it's gonna be OK," he said. We walked in and met Jimmy in a room.

"So I heard that you've written a new song for Austin," He said.

"Well really it was for me but Austin overheard me singing it and then I thought that he would sound good singing it and so I had him l-" I was rambling when Austin kissed my cheek and started to sing the song for Jimmy. They didn't see me when I touch where he kissed me. Why am I blushing?

"I love the song! Austin this is your new hit!" Jimmy said when he finished. Austin hugged me.

"Thanks Jimmy! Me and Ally are gonna go celebrate," He said. We went to my house. We danced around to Break Down the Walls. We also listened to some other music. When Austin got a call.

"Alls that was my mom. I gotta go." He said and left. I ran upstairs and got my phone. I called Trish.

"Trish I think I have a crush on Austin!" I said. **(You don't no how much I wanted to stop here! I'm to nice though.)**

"Ally this is HUGE!" she fangirled. She started talking about how we would date and get married. "OK I will come over and you can tell me everything!"

* * *

><p>We got in are PJ's. I told her how he kissed my cheek and we hugged. She shrieked and I'm sure Mars heard it.<p>

"OK here's the plan..." she started

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I think it's cute!<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**(1)Here's the link:**

/look/528783

**(2)I don't own Break Down The Walls by Ross Lynch**

**Thanks for reading**

**3 Keke3011**


	4. A Dream?

**HEY Fan Fiction! I know it's been a while since I wrote another chapter. I have school, Tech, dance, and acting. I also have been having some writer's block. But I finally got an idea! By the way ausllyandrauralover11 thanks for reviewing. Here's the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Dream?<p>

* * *

><p>"OK here's the plan you drop hints, you always talk to him, and flirt with him," She said.<p>

"How about I..." I started.

* * *

><p>THAT was a weird dream. I looked to see my boyfriend. He's so cute! "Als we are in California! Ready to see Trish and Dez?" He asked.<p>

"Yep! By the way," I said. "Why did you give up your career for me?"

"Als I love you! I wouldn't be Austin Moon without you. I would just be 'That Guy'" he said.

"I love you too! I had the weirdest dream," I said. "Ok so we never met before..." I started to tell him. I finish and looked at him.

"I guess the pop star," he said pointing at him. "Came and you," he pointed at me. "Fell" I giggled and he kissed me.

"AUSTIN ALLY!" We heard Dez yelled. We were STILL kissing.

"EW! Freckles let's leave them be," she said.

He's right The Pop Star Came And I Fell!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok it was short but again I am having writer's block. This is the last chapter. Anyways I don't own Austin and Ally.<strong>

**3 Keke3011**


End file.
